Verusa
by Ojou Yankumi Philharmonic
Summary: vacation rarest thing they've ever known since become famous band. Versailles finally decided to go on vacation somewhere. they get the experience they've never experienced before. having a romantic story as well as other stories read if you want. . .
1. Versailles

**Kage-Chan : howwwraaaayyy. . ini fanfic Versa saya. .**

**Jasmine : selamat-selamat ayo kita rayakan. .**

**Hizaki : horeeee. . aku ikutan aaahhh**

**Teru : aku aku aku. . aku juga ikut. .**

**Yuki : hmmm. . aku juga ya. .**

**Kamijo : kalau aku pasti di ajak kan ?**

**Kage-Chan : tentu saja kalian ikut. . ayo kita pergi. .**

**Versa : AYOOOO. .**

**CKLEK BRAAAKK**

**Ojou : TUNGGGU. . .**

**Versa, Kage : haaaaa?**

**Ojou : Jasmine hari ini kau harus pergi ke Dokter.**

**Jasmine : aaahh! Iya aku lupa. . ga jadi ya aku mau pulang. .dadah.**

**Ojou : Hizaki hari ini kau ada rekaman di Warner Music Japan.**

**Hizaki : ya ampun. . maaaaaf, baik aku akan pergi. . maaf ya Kage-Chan aku harus pergi. Dadah. .**

**Ojou : yuki, hari ini kau harus membeli perlengkapan tama-drum buat konser besok.**

**Yuki : aaaahh. . TAMAAAA CHAAAANNN TUUNNGGGUUU AKUUU.**

**Ojou : kamijo kau lupa ya sekarang kau ada wawancara ?**

**Kamijo : astaga aku hari ini ada jadwal wawancara, sampai jumpa.**

**Ojou : dan kau Teru !**

**Teru : aahh, iyaaa!**

**Ojou : hari ini kau ada pemoteretan utuk majalah Jame bukan?**

**Teru :aaahh aku tidak mau. .**

**Ojou : kau lupa ya apa hadiah nya hah?**

**Teru : eh?chocholate!Waaaahhh aku lupa. . aku pergi ya Kage-Chan nanti aku hubungi lagi. .dadah.**

**Ojou : nah beres semua.**

**CKLEK BRAAAKK**

**Kage-Chan : eeehh? Apaan itu ? aaaaaaahhh sudah biarkan. .terima kasih buat kalian yang mau membaca fanfic ini, semoga menghibur, apa bila ada kesalahan mohon maaf ya dan juga bila ceritanya kurang menarik. Namanya juga manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. SELAMAT MEMBACA.**

Live from Chateau de versailles

JREEENG JREEENNGG.

Kamijo : MIIINNNNAAA. . this for last song. ..

Penonton : HUAAAAAAAA. . . YEEEEYYYYYY

Kamijo : Ready ?

Penonton : Readyy…

Komijo : CHOOOIIIIRRRRRR.. .

Peononton : UUWWAAAAAAAAA

_I'm proud of them._

_Pleasure like fear_

_It's a night when the moon laughs at lover_

_The time has came for you_

_I will resurge and shouts and bites_

_Stay away!_

_Do you want to go with me?_

_They called it..._

_"The red carpet day"_

_The floor covered by delicious looking roses_

_The time has came for me._

_I will resurge. No control!_

_Poured crimson adomiration into..._

_Our clan's blood will not stop forever_

_If you wish, I would become a rose_

_Our clan's blood is a lifetime lover_

_Stay, choir of sorrow and pains_

_My dearest descendant, please stab my belly_

_Oh so again_

_Please stab my heart_

_The time has came for me_

_I will resurge. No control!_

_Poured crimson adomiration into. . . ._

_Penonton : HOLLLY GRAIILLLL_

_Our clan's blood will not stop forever_

_If you wish, I would become a rose_

_Our clan's blood is a lifetime lover_

_Stay, choir of sorrow and pains_

_kioku no naka no akai chi wo bara ni kaeteita_

_hibiku Her shout and Choir_

Kamijo : ombasu Jasmine you

Jasmine you –memainkan bassnya-

Kamijo : aaaa gitarr HHIIIIZZZAAAKKIIIII

Hizaki –memainkan gitarnya yang di susul dengan permainan gitar teru

Yuki : kya kya kya. .. kya kya kya kya kya kyaaaaaaa. . . . ..

_Our clan's blood will not stop forever_

_If you wish, I would become a rose_

_Crimson adomiration into Holy Grail_

_Stay, choir of sorrow and pains_

Penonton _: kioku no naka no akai chi wo bara ni kaeteita_

_Kamijo : hibiku Her shout and Choir_

_The time has came for us_

_Long time sleep passed_

_The world turns in hand of descendant of the rose_

_Our clan's blood will not stop forever_

_Stay, choir of sorrow and pains_

_Our clan's blood is a lifetime lover_

_Without you, would be gone Far away..._

Jreeenngg jreeeng jreeenngg

Konser hari ini pun selesai dan di akhiri dengan lagu The Revenant Choir. .

Ruang ganti

Teru : huwaaaaaaaaaaa. . . . menyenangkan sekali. . . aku senang. .

Jasmine : hahaha betul sekali. . . aku juga menyukainya. .

Yuki : yaahuuuuuu. . tadi suara ku keren kan? Kya kya kya kya kya kya. .

Hahaha

Hizaki : berkat kau menyanyi tadi, walaupun cuman kya kya kya tapi konser hari ini jadi lebih keren hahaha

Kamijo : kalian semua betul tapi. . . . huwaaaaaaa lelah sekali. .

Kata kamijo sambil menghela nafas

Semua menatap kamijo dan mengikutinya. .

HUAAAAAAAAAA

Huwaaaaa versaillesss versaillessss. .

Teru chan teru chan .. .. hizaki sama hizaki sama. . kamijo kun. . jasmine you. Yuki yuki yuki. . .

Semua fans Versailles meyorakakn nama mereka di luar ruang ganti. .

Semua fans berkumpul di depan pintu bukan hanya fans, banyak wartawan juga yang membawa kamera mereka sibuk menunggu personil Versailles keluar.

Ruang ganti

Hizaki : -sambil mengelap muka yang penuh dengan riasan- waaahhh di luar berisik sekali. .

Teru : -sedang memakai jaket- hahahahaha aku senang sekali bila mendengar mereka semangat. .hihihi

Jasmine : -yang sudah ganti baju dan sudah berberes beres dan sedang minum teh- haaaaaaa segarnyaaa. . fans kita itu semua nya pada energik ya… aku iri sekali. . huhuhu

Hizaki : -yang sudah selesai berberes beres dan duduk di dekat jasmine you- kau ini. . . .kenapa kau harus iri ? kau juga bisa begitu?

Jasmine : bagaimana ? tubuhku kan lemah?

Hizaki : kamu bisa.. . . . .

Perkataan hizaki terputus oleh perkataan yuki

Yuki : kamu bisa bermain petak umpet setelah ini bersama kami bagaimana?

Hizaki : iiihh yuki. .

Jasmine : seandainnya begitu. . .

Semua menatap dan mulai menghela nafas. .

Huaaaaaaa

Kamijo : ayo sudah saatnya kita pergi

Semua personil Versailles pun langsung membawa barang-barang mereka dan memakai kacamata hitam dengan serempak. .

Mereka pun keluar dari ruang ganti sambil di kawali dengan 30 orang body guard

(author: ga kebanyakan ya. .30 orang? Wow)

HUAAAAAAAAA

Semua fans langsung histeris, dan juga semua wartawan langsung memotoi mereka. .

Semua personil Versailles hanya bisa tersenyum.

JPRET JEPRET JEPRET

Suara kamera memotoi personil Versailles jasmine you yang terkea sinar dari kamera itu membuatnya jadi pusing.

Jasmine : aduh duh

(author : aah Jasmine lebay deh. . =.=)

Hizaki : kau tidak apa-apa?

Jasmine : ya lumayan lah. Ayo cepat.

Mereka pun berlarian menuju kedalam Bis

Di dalam bis

Hizaki : waaaaaaahh lihat mereka banyak sekali ya !

Teru : uwaaaahhhh benar ya. .. –kata teru kagum-

Jasmine : aahhhh aku capek sekali. . .kapan kita liburan?

Kata Jasmine tanpa ada beban pada saat mengatakan hal itu. .

Semua personil menatap kaget

Jasmine : apa?

Hizaki : benar juga kita sudah lama tidak liburan. . .aaaaahh aku ingin menghirup udara pegunungan. . huaaaaa

Yuki : aku ingin sekali tidur di bawah pohon besar dan juga angin yang terasa lembut. . aaaaaahhhh. .

Teru : aku aku aku. . kalau aku mau sekali bermain air di sungai yang sangat jerih. . . hihihihihihihi dinginnya

Kamijo : kalau aku kepingin sekali berlari-lari bersama anjing ku Cipo di ladang ilalang. .

Semua personil versa langsung membayangkan dan menunjukkan wajah yang bisa membuat semua orang tertawa.

Jasmine : -memandangi wajah teman temannya yang aneh- hahaha bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ?

PLOP

Semua personil langsung terbangun dari khayalan mereka masing masing.

Kamijo : tapi mana mungkin, kita sangat sibuk

Hizaki : iya, kita kan sibuk. .

Yuki: tunggu. . .

Kata yuki sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas

Yuki :ini dia jadwal konser kita. . . . . . .hmmmmm ahh?

Teru, Hizaki, Jasmine, Kamijo: HAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Di selembar kertas itu terpampang kalau konser tadi adalah konser terakhir mereka.

Teru : waaaahhhhhhh. . . . berarti berarti. . . . . . . kita. . . . kita. .Horeeeeeeee

Hizaki : horeeeeee kita bias liburannnnnn

Yuki : aaaaahhh akhirnya

Kamijo: hmmm aku tidak menyadarinya. .

Jasmine: aaahhhh. . . . hah? Mana ya handphone ku? Ah Heiii kalian lihat handphone ku tidak?

Semua Personil : TIDAAAAKKKK

Jasmine : aaaahh mana ya? Ah pasti ketinggalan lagi di tempat ganti tadi. . aaaahh biar laaaahh. .

Kata jasmine tenang dan langsung tidur di kursi bisnya yang nyaman, sedang kan personil lainnya melanjutkan kembali khayalan mereka tentang liburan.

**BERSAAAMBUUNGG**

**Pipilomo-pipilomo purilumpah, papa leho papa leho purilum pah jadilah aku power ranger hiaaaaaaattt**

**TRRRRIIIING**

**Hizaki : power ranger pink berubah**

**Jasmine : power ranger. . .hmmm apa ya? Biru atau kuning ya?**

**Yuki : biru mah aku!**

**Jasmine : oh iya kalau begitu kuning aja. .power ranger kuning berubah**

**Yuki : nah aku sekarang. . power ranger biru berubah**

**Teru : aku apa yah aku dapet yang putih. Tapi yang merah ah biar keren power ranger merah beruba~~**

**BLETAK**

**Kamijo : wwoooii power ranger merah itu aku dasar bodoh.**

**Teru : aduhh. . hiyeeeee. . aku di pukul kamijo. .dasar monster tua bangka**

**Kamijo : eh? APA kau bilang tua bangka ?**

**Teru : iya umur mu kan 35 tahun ! bentar lagi 40 jadi tua deh. .hahahaha**

**Kamijo : apa? hei walaupun sudah 35 tahun yang penting masih ganteng. . hihihihi**

**Teru : ganteng apanya. . keriputan gitu di bilang ganteng, yaa ampun matanya rusak ya pergi gih page kaca mata kuda biar JELAAASSS**

**Kamijo : apa kau bilang awas kau ya. .**

**SEEEETT**

**-mengeluarkan samurai-**

**Teru : e? ehehehehehehe. . KABUUUUUURRRR**

**Kamijo : dasar anak durhaka tidak akan ku maafkan kau. .**

**Teru : AMPUUUUNNNN**

**Kage-Chan : mereka itu ngapain sih? Sitkom ya?**

**Jasmine : entahlah. .dasar mereka itu bodoh ya?**

**Hizaki : hei kalian hentikaaaaann. .**

**Yuki : aku ngantuk tidur ah. . .HHHHHHHH**

**Kage-Chan : hehehe terima kasih sudah mau baca fanfic saya SANKYYUUU sampai jumpa di episode lain. . hihihihihi. . HEIII KALIAAANNN HENTIKAANN**

**BLETAK BLETAK.**

**Kamijo : aduh sakiiittt.**

**Teru : waaah kepala ku di pukul dua kali. .**

**Kamijo : diam kau, hehehe untuk kalian terima kasih ya. Sampai Jumpaaa**

**Teru : eh ? sampaiii jumpaaa, nanti aku ada lagi loh.**

**Yuki : hmm. . sampai jumpa.**

**Hizaki : semangat ya neee. .**

**Jasmine : semoga hari mu indah.**


	2. Watashitachi ga keikaku

Dengan kekuatan bulan aku akan menghukum mu HIAAAATT

Sfx : Sailor Moon Ost

Kamijo : ooiiii Konichiwaaa. . hehehe karena hari ini authornya belum datang jadi saya yang gatikan ya. .

CKLEEEKK WHUUUUSSSS

Kage-Chan : huuuu dingiiinnn. .

BRAAAKK

Kamijo : woooahh Authornya sudah datang. . Konichiwa Kage-Chan. .

Kage-Chan : konichiwa, wah di sini cuman ada kamijo ya yang lain kemana ?

Kamijo : oh mereka ya. . mereka sedang bekerja banyak pekerjaan kata Ojou-kun jadi ga bisa ke sini.

Kage-Chan : ohh. . kok kamu ga sibuk ya?

Kamijo : eh itu ! ehehehehe. .

Kage-Chan : eh ? kok ketawa ? lagi sepi ya?

Kamijo : ee? Yaahh ketauan, iya nih lagi sepi, kage-chan ada lowongan kerja ga?

Kage-Chan : maksudnya cari kerjaan apa aja gitu ?

Kamijo : ya. . apa saja. .

Kage-Chan : oh ini aku tadi dapat dari orang lain pekerjaan in~~

WHUUUS SRAAK

Kamijo : wahaha aku pergi dulu ya dadah. .

CKLEK BRUUKK

Kage-Chan : eh?. . bodoh. . hahahahaahahahahaha. . hmmm. . baik silahkan baca fanfic Verusa Part 2 ya. .hihihihihihi

CKLEK BRUUUKK

Kamijo : KAGEEE CHAAAANNN AWAAASSS KAAAAUU. .

Kage-Chan : ? apa sih kamijo?. .

Kamijo : apa ini?siapa yang mau jadi tukang penyedot wc mampet, memangnya muka ku mirip penyedot wc mampet hah?

Kage-Chan : salah sendiri ga dibaca dulu brosurnya. Hahahaha dasar. . ckckckckck

Kamijo : KAGEEEEEEEE

Kage-Chan : apaaaa?berisik kau ini malu-maluin aja!

Kamijo : emang siapa yang lihat kan cuman ada berdua!

Kage-Chan : . . . . . . .haaaa. . . aku yang gila atau dia sih?

CKIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT.

Bis yang ditumpangi Versailles mendarat di depan pintu hotel berbintang lima, mereka masuk dan manager mereka mengurus kamar yang akan di tempati mereka.

Manager : Ini kunci kamar kalian. Kamijo dan Yuki di kamar 398

Kamijo & yuki : baik. . .terima kasih. . . tapi kenapa kami sekamar?

Manager : itu karena tempat di hotel ini habis tinggal tersisa tiga kamar. Yaaa terpaksa lah, Hiks. . hmm!apa kalian tidak mau?

Manager wanita berkacamata itu terlihat cantik kulitnya yang putih terlihat kalau dia orang asli dari jepang mukanya yang cantik pun membuat semua orang terpana, dia menunjukan wajah seperti puss in boots di film Shrek.

Kamijo, Yuki : ti. .tidak kok kami senang. . . hehehehe

Manager: oh yaa! Baguslah. . kalau begitu hizaki dan jasmine di kamar 399 dan teru dengan ku di kamar 400 oke.

Kata manager itu sambil memberikan kuncinya.

Teru : tuuunnngguuuuuuuuuuu kenapa aku sekamar dengan manager?

Kata Teru sambil mengacungkan telapak tangannya di depan muka managernya itu.

Manager : apa? kan ga ada lagi kamar. .

Teru : ta. . . tapi kan aku ini laki-laki sedangkan manager perempuan. . .nanti disangkanya ada apa-apa. .

Teru ketakutan jika sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya.

Manager : sudah biarlah tidak akan apa-apa kok. Aku tidak akan melukai mu. .

Teru : tapi aku tidak mau. .

Manager : sudah Teru kau menurut saja!

Manager marah kepada Teru yang mengeluh.

Jasmine : aaaahhh sudah biar teru sekamar dengan kami saja. Iya kan hizaki.

Hizaki : iya boleh lah. .

Teru : huaaaaa terimakasih. .

Manager : ya sudahlah. .

Merekapun pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing membereskan pakaian dan juga barang barang mereka dan mengganti pakaian mereka dengan baju tidur.

Teru : -duduk di atas tempat tidur nya sambil memeluk bantal- waaahhhh kamarnya ada tiga kasur. . hahahah

(author : kebetulan sekali)

Jasmine : dasar kau ini. . . –kata jasmine kesal sambil membereskan barang-barangnya-

TOK TOK TOK

Kamar yang di tempati teru jasmine dan hizaki di ketuk oleh seseorang.

Teru : biar aku yang buka. .

Ceklek pitu kamar nya pun di buka oleh teru dan terlihat seorang orang pria yang memakai piama putih yang ada gambar teddy bear , laki laki itu mamakai bando berwarna merah melihatkan dahinya yang putih dengan mukanya yang polos memakai kaca mata besar betty lapea dan dia memakai sandal teddy bear berwarna coklat. . . .dan itu adalah. . . KAMIJO.

Kamijo : hai teruu –katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Teru : huphh –menahan tawa- 'kenapa kami mempunyai ketua geng seperti ini sih' –kata teru dalam hati-

Kamijo : hah? Apa ada yang salah?

Tanya kamijo polos

Yuki : Kamijoooo kau kemanakan buku ku ?

BRUUUUKKK

Seseorang berteriak kearah mereka dan itu adalah Yuki yang berlari kencang kearah Kamijo dan menubrukya sampai jatuh.

Kamijo : apa-apaan sih kau ini sakit tau !

Yuki : mana buku ku ?

Kamijo : ini aku pinjam kau pelit sekali sih. .

Yuki : biar. . . eh teru. . haaaiii!

Teru yang sejak tadi berada di depan mereka hanya terdiam dengan mata melotot dengan bibir yang sedang menahan tawa, apalagi melihat Yuki mengikat poninya dengan ikatan berbentuk mickey mousenya yang besarnya dan juga memakai baju singlet berwarna biru dan celana pendek untuk bermain basket dan sandal jepit berwarna pink yang dihiasi oleh mutiara-mutiara indah.

Teru : huaaahahahahahahahahahah. . . . .hahahahahahahaha ka. . . kalian ini. . . hahahahaha

Kamijo : apa ? emang kami kenapa?

Kata kamijo khawatir kepada Teru yang tertawa keras sekali seperti kerasukan setan.

Teru : kalian aneh sekali. . . hahahahaha

Kamijo : APAAAA! ANEH kau bilang aku ANEH. . . dasar kau ini ngaca dong disini kau yang aneh tau

Kamijo melihat penampilan Teru dari bawah ke atas. .

Kamijo : kau juga. . . lihat kau mengikat rambut mu yang panjang itu dan meletakannya kedepan bahu mu, juga mata mu yang sipit itu jelek sekali, memakai jaket belang-belang hitam putih dan juga celana panjang tebel berwarna abu itu, juga kaos kaki itu. . hahahah dasar anak kecil. .

Teru : APAAAA? Dasar kau kepala geng jelek.

Kamijo : kau juga daaaaaasar anak kecil pemalas. .

Teru : APA?

Kamijo : APA? Kau berani kepada ku?

Teru : tentu saja. Dasar. . . . hiaaaattttt

Teru mendorong jatuh kamijo.

Kamijo : hei kau.

Kamijo menjambak rambutnya teru yang panjang.

Teru : aduh duh. .

Rintih teru kesakitan..

Yuki : hei hei sudah hentikan..

Kamijo dan Teru tidak menghiraukan perkataan yuki, mereka malah melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka.

Yuki : hei kalian. . awas ya. . hiaaaatt

Yuki malah ikut berkelahi hal itu membuat hizaki juga jasmine yang ada di dalam kamar merasa terganggu.

Hizaki : apaan sih itu ?Jasmine ada apa di luar ?

Jasmine : entahlah –kata jasmine yang sedang membaca buku tebal dengan kaca matanya-

Hizaki yang penasaran pun keluar

Hizaki : ya ampun kalian ini. . .hei !

Perkataa hizaki juga tidak dihiraukan.

Hizaki : !

Teru, kamijo, dan yuki pun berhenti bertengkar dan melihat kearah suara tadi terdengar.

Hizaki : hei kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. . . ah lihat masker muka ku jadi berantakan.

Teru, kamijo dan yuki pun menaha tawa, melihat hizaki berpenampilan seperti itu sangat lucu sekali

Hizaki : hei kanapa kalian?

Teru : huahahahahaha. .aduh duh duh. . hahahahahahahah

Yuki : bwuahahahahahaha. . Hi~hizaki. . ka~kau. . huahahahahaha

Kamijo : hahahahaha kau lucu sekali. .

Hizaki : hah? Lucu?

Mereka terdiam dari tawa mereka dan melihat lagi kearah hizaki dari bawah ke atas. Hizaki yang memakai sepatu kelinci berbulu berwarna pink memakai baju tidur yang panjang selutut berwarna pink cerah dengan panjang lengan sepundak dan haduk berwarna biru muda bergambar penguin, wajah yang di tutupi masker wajah berwarna hijau tua membuat mukanya terlihat menyeramkan poni yang digulung dengan roll rambut juga membuat dia terlihat seperti perempuan dan juga boneka kelinci besar yang di jing-jingnya dari tadi menambah kesan yang sangan aneh.

Teru,kamijo,yuki: aaaaneeehhh

Kata mereka serempak, hizaki pun menjadi kesal dan memukul mereka dengan bonekanya itu. . .

Kerusuhanpun di mulai kembali.

BRAK BRAAAK DUG DUG

Jasmine : aaahhhhh kenapa sih mereka itu ribut sekali. .aaaaahh.

Kata jasmine lelah. .

DUG DUG AWAS YA. . HIAAAAT BRUAAAK

Jasmine : ya ampuuunnnn. ..

Heran jasmine yang melihat teman-temannya itu berkelahi bagaikan anjing, kucing dan tikus.

Jasmine : hei kalian. . .. hei hentikan itu. . .

Kata jasmine lembut dan semua pun tetep tidak menghiraukan.

Jasmine : HEEENNTIIIKAAAANNN. . . . 'hmm apa yang harus aku lakukan ya? Ah. . hehehe'

Jasmine merencanakan sesuatu di dalam hatinya.

Jasmine : 'oke kita mulai' aduh aaaww. . to~tolong a~akuuu. . . . .

Jasmine meletakkan tangannya ke depan dadanya seolah-olah dadanya mau pecah, dan menunjukkan wajah yang kesakitan.

Hizkai : Ja~jasmiiiineee. .

Hizaki Histeris berteriak meliah Jasmine yang seperti mau pingsan.

Kamijo : Ja~jasmine. . Teru Yuki cepat bawa Jasmine kedalam kamar. . .

Kamijo panik melihat Jasmine yang kesakitan.

Teru &Yuki : BAIK!

Jasmine : 'hihihihihihi berhasil. . akhirnya mereka diam juga' Hi~hizaki to~tolong akuu. . .

Jasmine yang sedang di angkat oleh Teru dan Yuki memegang tangan Hizaki yang berkeringat dingin.

Hizaki : jaaasmiiineee. .

Hizaki menahan tangisnya.

SRAAAK

Jasmine ditidurkan oleh Teru dan Yuki di kasurnya.

Teru : Jaaaasmiiineee. . . hikss. . .

Teru menangis ketakutan melihat Jasmine yang menurutnya sekarat.

Kamijo : jasmine. . kau tidak apa-apa kan?

Kamijo menunjukkan wajahnya yang khawatir dan berkeringat dingin melihat jasmine.

Yuki : jasmine. . dadamu sakit sekali? Apa aku perlu panggilkan Dokter?

Yuki memegang tangan Jasmine yang sejak dari tadi di letakkan didadanya.

Jasmine : yu~yukiiiii. . .ka~kamiiijoooo. . .Hi~hi~hizaaakiiii. . .Teeeerrrruuuu. .

TEru Hizaki Kamijo Yuki : Jasssmiiiiineeeee!

Jasmine : . . . . . . . . . . .KALIAN INI DARI TADI RIBUT SAJA, AKU NGOMONG KALIAN TIDAK DENGAR, KALIAN INI DASAR. .

Jasmine Terperanjat dari tidurnya dan marah kepada mereka, Kamijo dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam bengong dengan mata mereka yang menitihkan air mata.

Jasmine : huuh. . cape sekali aku. . eeeehh?

Jasmine bingung melihat teman-temannya terdiam melihatnya sambil menangis.

Hizaki Kamijo Yuki Teru : JAAAASSSMIIIIIINEEEEEE!

BRAAK

Mereka berempat menangis dan memeluk Jasmine.

Jasmine : waaaa. . kalian. . he~hentiiikaaaaann. . wwaaaa lepasakan akuuuuu!

Jasmine meronta-ronta tidak mau di peluk oleh mereka

Hizaki Kamijo Yuki Teru : kami kira kau akan MATTTIIIIII! HUAA

Layaknya anak kecil mereka menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Jasmine.

Jasmine : kaliaaaannn. . .hehe ayo sudah hentikan ayooo kita bicarakan tentang liburan.

Jasmine mendorong mereka perlahan darinya sambil tersenyum.

Teru,Kamijo,yuki,hizaki : HIKSS. . HOREEEEEEEE AYOO. .

Mereka berhenti menangis dan berkumpul untuk membicarakan tentang liburan panjang mereka.

KREEESSS

Kage-Chan : hhhmmm. . waaaahh mereka rusuh sekali ya!

-sambil makan kue-

Ojou : iya ya. . minta dong. .

Kage-Chan : ogah ah nanti penyakit mu nular ke aku. .

Ojou : penyakit ? emang aku penyakitan ya?

Kage-Chan :. . . . . . . . entahlah. .

-geleng geleng-

Ojou : yee

CKLEKK BRUUKK

Hizaki : konichiwa . .

Ojou, kage : ooooiiii Konichiwaa, hei Hizaki. .

Hizaki : hei hei hei. . lihat aku bawa apa?

Ojou : apa ini ?

Hizaki : ini makanan lah, sup daging.

Kage-Chan : hmm. . . waaaahh Iiiihhh. . apa ini mah SWIKEEE jangan di makan ih. .

Ojou : apaan tuh SWIKE ?

Kage-Chan : entahlah.

Ojou : eeehh. . 'bodoh'

Hizaki : bukan kok ini sup ayam makan aja. . pasti enak. .

Ojou : dari baunya sih enak. .gratis lagi tentu saja aku makan. .

Hizaki : ehehehehe aku yang buat loh. .

Kage-Chan : eeh? A~aku ga jadi makan. .

Hizaki : kenapa ? padahal enak loh. .

-sambil menuangkan sup berwarna hijau nan kental kedalam mangkuk-

Kage-Chan : a~aku lagi puasa. .ehehehe

Ojou : puasa apanya kau ? tadi makan kue serakah lagi!

Kage-chan : itukan tadi sekarang puasa. .

Hizaki : bohooooong. ya sudah. . huh. . buat manager saja. .

Ojou : iya dong buat aku saja. .

Hizaki : nah ini dia. .

Kage-Chan : - aduuuhh Ojou-Chan jangan makan racun itu, lihat saja warnanya hijau gitu kental pula-

Hizaki : ayooo makaaann. .

Ojou : baiiikk. . ITADAKIMASU. . .AAAMM. . .hmmmm. .

Hizaki : bagaimana ?

Ojou : ini. . .ini. . .

Kage-Chan : - sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan mati –

Ojou : iniiiiii. . . WAAAA SANGAT ENAK HIZAKI. .AAAMM. . Waaaaahh. . mantaaap. .

Hizaki : benarkah itu? Haha syukurlaaaahh!

Kage-Chan : apaaaa? Mustahil makanan hijau itu enak?

Ojou : tentu saja. .AAM

Hizaki : aaaiiiiih kage-chan jahat masa masakan ku di bilang ga enak sih, karena warnanya hijau kan belum tentu tidak enak. . huuuhhh.. . ..

Kage-Chan : eh? Maaf maaaf. . ternyata jangan melihat barang dari fisik nya tetapi isinya yang sangat penting, aaddduuuuhh. Maaaff GOMEENN NEEE. .

Hizaki : betul itu baik aku maafkan tapi kau harus makan ini ya?

Kage-Chan : BAAAIIK. . minta dong Ojouuuu!

Ojou : ogah ah nanti penyakit mu nular?

Kage-Chan : emang aku penyakitan ya?

Ojou : entahlah. . . . AAM

Kage-Chan : eeeeehh. . . . .Jahaaaaaaaat ayooo kasih akuuu

Ojou : enggaaaa!

Kage-Chan : Huaaaaaaa. . .jahaaaaaaat. . huaaa

Hizaki : . . . . . . . . . . . . .aku ga ngerti!

-linglung-


	3. BAKA! TERUUUU!

Kage-Chan : hoaaam ngantuk berat obatnya apa ya?

Yuki : entahlah kalau tau pun aku akan pakai tuh obat. .

Kage-Chan : hmmm. . . ngomong-ngomong yang lain pada kemana ya?

Yuki : katanya mereka lagi di studio. .

Kage-Chan : latihan?

Yuki : ga lagi mandi bareng. . ya iyalah latihan. . dasar. .Hoaaaamm

Kage-Chan : eeeh? Kok Yuki ga ikut?

Yuki : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .males!

Kage-Chan : ohh. . . .

CKELEK

Yuki : o. . . oooowww. . . .ssst Kage-Chan jangan bilang aku kesini ya!

-ngumpet di kolong meja computer-

Kage-Chan : iyaaa. . .

Hizaki : YUKIIIIIIIIII. .

Kage-Chan : tidak adaaaaaaa!

Yuki : 'bodoohh'

Hizaki : eeeh. . .lantas dia dimana?

Kage-Chan : hmmmm. . . . entahlah.. emang ada apa?

Hizaki : begini tadi di studio. .

FLASH BACK

Teru : lihat beberapa hari ini aku berolahraga dan sekarang otot ku bertambah besar. .hahaha

Hizaki : waaah. . itu baru tandanya seorang laki-laki. .

Jasmine : tapi jangan otot saja yang besar tapi nyalinya juga.

Kamijo : benar sekali. . masa otot besar tapi nyalinya keok. .hahahah

Yuki : wah. . ada apa ini. . ahahah itu sih masih kecil ototnya lihat otot tangan ku!

-memamerkan otot tangannya-

Teru : waaah. . Yuki-san otot mu besar ya. .

Yuki : wahaha tentu saja aku kan seorang pria

Hizaki Kamijo Jasmine Teru : hahahaha

CKLEK

Ojou : hei kalian sekarang ada pemerikasaan kesahatan, kalian akan di suntik agar terbebas dari virus cacingan. .

Dokter : Konichiwa. . ayo semuanya silahkan siapa yang mau duluan!

Hizaki : waaah. . aku dulu aku dulu. . .

Dokter : waaah Kakak yang maniss. . .

-merayu Hizaki-

Hizaki : ehehe maaf pak Dokter aku bukan Kakak tapi abang. . hehe

(Kage-Chan : dalam bahasa jepang penyebutan kakak berbeda ANE untuk kakak perempuan dan ANI untuk kakak laki-laki)

Dokter : e~eeeh. . hehehehe. . sinikan pergelangan tangan mu. .

Hizaki : baiiik. .

CUUSS

Hizaki : hehehe lihaaat aku sudah di suntik. .

Kamijo : waah Hizaki hebat. . kalau begitu aku yang kedua. .

Teru : tidak aku dulu. . mohon bantuannya ya pak Dokter

Dokter : iiiyaaa. .

Kamijo : kalau begitu aku yang ketiga. .

Dokter : silahkan. .

CUUSS CUUSSS

Kamijo Teru : wahahaha Terima kasih!

Dokter : sama-sama ya siapa selanjutnya.

Jasmine : Yuki aku du~~. . . . . eeh kemana Yuki?

Hizaki : waah dia menghilang. .

Teru : eeeh. . waah dia kabur. .

Kamijo : masa? Apa dia takut di suntik?

KEMBALI DARI FLAS BACK

Hizaki : nah begitulah Kage-Chaan. .

Kage-Chan : hooo. . kalau begitu. . YUKI ayooo keluaaaarr!

Hizaki : eeeh! Katanya dia ga kesini?

Kage-Chan : ga dia lagi ngumpet di kolong meja tuh!

Yuki : 'eeeh? Dasar Kage-Chan bodoh"

Hizaki : apa? Yuuuukiiiiii ayooo keluaaaarrr. .

Yuki : a~aaaakuu bukan Yuki. . a~aku kucing meoooongggg~~

Hizaki : oh ya. . KAMIJO TERU JASMINE DOKTER AYO MASUK

Yuki : 'eeh. . apa?'

Dokter : mana-mana siapa yang belum di suntik?

Kamijo Teru Jasmine Hizaki : DIAAA!

-nunjuk Yuki yang hendak kabur-

Yuki : ehehehe halooo Dokteeeerrr. .waaaaa

BRUUK

-lari dan menabrak Ojou-

Ojou : mau kemana kau? Haaah?

Yuki : ma~manager. .

GREEP

Ojou : ayo cepat suntik, dia sudah aku pegang. .

Yuki : TIDAAAAAK LEPASKAAN AKUUUUU. .

Ojou : sudah diam kau. .

Dokter : tenang ini ga bakalan sakit kok!

Yuki : TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!

Kage-Chan : ckckckckck dia itu kenapa sih. . .sudah ah silahkan baca Fanficnya maaf bila saya mengganggu. . HEI AKU PERGI DULU YA!

Hizaki Kamijo Teru Jasmine : iyaaa. .

Kage-Chan : ehehehe kabuuurrr. .

CUUSS

Yuki : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. .

Dokter : nah sudah kan. . apa ada lagi? Ah tinggal satu orang lagi ya yang belum!

Hizaki : satu orang lagi?

Ojou : mana si Kage?

Teru : dia di sana!

-nunjuk kearah kage yang lagi buka pintu mau pergi-

Kage-Chan : ehehehe sampai jumpa. . huahahahahahaha kabuuuurrr

Yuki : CURAAANG KEJAAAAAAR.. .

Semua : oouuuggggghhh. .

Kage-Chan : eeeh. . hahaha di baca ya -^^-

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah itu di dalam kamar hotel 399 semua personil duduk dibawah lantai dengan formasi melingkar, semua personil versa mengelilingi sebuah peta besar.

Yuki : baik kita mulai dari mana ?

Kamijo : hmmmm. . .baik kita mulai dari memilih benua. . . kalian mau benua mana?

Hizaki : bagaimana kalau amerika?

Jasmine : terlalu banyak bule, aku bosan. . .

Kata jasmine langsung tanpa berpikir panjang lebar. .

Hizaki : hmmmmm. . .iya juga sih. . . kita sudah beberapa minggu ini sudah mengelilingi amerika .

Pikir hizaki dalam.

Yuki : ada 5 benua satu benua amerika, seperti yg kita tau kita sudah bekeliling benua itu. . .

Hizaki: aku pusing. . .

SREEEEEEEEKKKKKKK

Suara kertas yang disobek terdengar begitu keras. Dan ternyata itu Jasmine yang sedang merobek kertas besar menjadi potongan kertas yang lebih kecil dan menuliskan sesuatu dikertas itu. .

Teru : Jasmine You apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

Jasmine : dari pada kita bingung memilih dan memilah bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dengan undian. .

Teru : hah? Bagaimana cara kerjanya?

Jasmine : begini setiap kertas yang telah di sobek kecil-kecil kita isi dengan 5 benua tadi yaitu Amerika, Eropa, Afrika, Australia dan Asia. terus kita gulung kertas yang sudah di idi tadi dan masukan ke dalam gelas ini tutup gelas dengan kertas yang besar terus kita ikat dengan karet trus kita lubangi peutup kertas ini lalu kita kocok keluar, nah kertas yang keluar lah yang akan menjadi pilihan kita !

Teru : waaaahhhh. . . . hebaaaatttt. . . .

Kata polos teru kagum

PLETAK

Kamijo memukul kepala teru keras

Kamijo : dasar bodoh! Kau belum pernah melihat hal yang seperti ini hah? Ini kan biasanya di gunakan untuk orang yang mau mengadakan arisan tauuu. BODOH

Teru : sakiiiittt. . . . warui desu. . . . . aduh duh duh

Rintih teru kesakitan

Yuki : sudah-sudah. . . . . ayo lanjutkan jasmine. . .

Jasmine : baiklah. . . ini dia.

KOCOK KOCOK KOCOK. .

Jamine you mengocok gelas berwarna putih itu, kamijo, yuki, hizaki, dan teru menanti dengan wajah penasaran mereka.

DAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN

PLOOOPP

Keluar satu gulungan kertas berwarna putih itu. .

Yuki : Jasmine ayo buka. .

Jasmine : baik. . . isinya yaitu. . .

Teru : Apaaaaa?

Jasmine : isinya yaitu ASIA

Hizaki : Waaaaahhhhh asiaaaaaa. .

Kamijo : aaaaaaahhh, sudah kuduga. . . ayo lanjutkan. . .

(author : sok tau banget ini kamijo*PLAAK)

Jasmine : baik Benua Asia, hmmm karena benua asia itu banyak negaranya kita akan mengocoknya sebanyak tiga kali, yang terakhir keluar itu yang akan kita kunjungi, kalian setuju?

Tanya Jasmine dengan jelas

Teru : BAIK !

Kata teru semangat

Hizaki : Boleh juga !

Katnya sambil tersenyum

Yuki : aku ikutan saja deh!

Kata yuki mengantuk

Kamijo : hmmmmmm. . . terserah sajalah. .

Kataya malas

Jasmine : baik. . . ayo kita kocok. . . . HIAAAAATTTT

PLOP

Keluar gulungan yang pertama.

Jasmine : JEPANG. . .Hahahahahahahahaha

Kata jasmine tertawa

Yuki : wah sepetinya rumah sudah memanggil. . . . . .Ayo berikutnya. .

Jasmine : OKEE! . . .HIAAAAATTT

Kata jasmine semangat..

PLOP

Keluar gulungan ke dua

Jasmine : hmmm. . .Haaaaaaa yang keluar Singapura.

Hizaki : yaaaaaaa. . . . sayang sekali. . .

Kamijo : sudah ayo lanjut jasmine.

Jasmine : oke. . . HIAAAAAATTTT

PLOP

Keluar gulungan kertas yang ketiga, semua personil penasaran. Mereka membukakan mata mereka begitu lebar, jatung mereka berdetak dengan kencangnya , kamar nomor 399 itu terdedngar sangat hening, sampai-sampai suara jangkrik pun terdengar. Jasmine you membuka gulungan itu dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba.

Teru : JASMINE YOU TUNGGU

Teriak Teru memecahkan keheningan di kamar itu.

Jasmine : APA ?

Kata jasmine marah karena kaget. .

Teru : Aku haus, Tunggu aku minum dulu ya. . tunggu sebentar jangan dulu di buka.

Jasmine : hmmmmm. . . .baiklah. .

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Suara larian teru kedapur kamar itu. .

GLUK GLUK GLUK PUAAAH~

dia mememinum 1 gelas penuh air putih lalu. . .

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Teru pun kembali ke posisi semula dengan cerianya, senyum senyum sendiri bagaikan orang gila *PLAAAK author di potong-potong

Teru : huaaaaahh. . . terimakasih sudah menunggu ayo mulai. .

Jasmine : baik. . .nah ini dia. . .

Ketegangan pun di mulai kembali. Dan isinya adalah. . . . . . . . .

Teru : TUNGGGUUUUUUUU. .

Hizaki : sekarang apalagi teru-chan?

Kata hizaki sebal.

Teru : tungguuuu aku kebelet pingin pipis. Tunggu ya. .

Teru pun berlari kekamar mandi, semua orang yang ada di kamar itu pun menunggu teru dengan wajah yang tidak sabaran.

BRAAAKKKK

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

CKLEEK

Teru : aaahahahahahahaha selesai. .

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Lari teru ke tempat semula. .

Teru : terimakasih ayo mulai. .

Kamijo : huuuu dasar kau mengganggu saja, ayo lanjut Jasmine!

Jasmine : iya baik. . . . . .aku buka ya. . . . .

Semua kembali melotot ke arah tangan Jasmine yang perlahan membuka gulungan

Teru : TUNGGGGUUUU

Kamijo, Hizaki, Yuki : SEKARANG APALAGI HAH ?

Kata mereka kompak.

Jasmine : ada apa lagi teru-chan?

Kata Jasmine menahan kesal. .

Teru : kaki ku kram. . . yuki bisa ambilkan cream penghilang kram? Ada di bawah bantal tempat tidur itu. .

Yuki : uuuuuuhhh. . .ini. .tangkap

Kata yuki sambil melemparkan cream itu ke arah teru

Teru : hup. . . makasih. . .waaaaahhh langsung bekerja . . . ayo lanjutkan . .

Jasmine : huuuuuuuuh. . . .ini dia. . . tunggu. . awas kalau ada yang ribut. . .

Kamijo, Yuki, Hizaki : baiikkk. .

Teru : hmmmmm

Ketegangan pun di mulai kembali. . dan. . .

Teru : TUNGGUUUUUUU DULUUUU AK. . . . . . .

BRUKKKKK

Perkataan teru terputus. .

Teru : HUMMMM HUUMMMM. . .HMMMMMMMM. . . .

Hizaki : masalah telah aku atasi. . . Ayo mulai lagi. . . hihihi

Hizaki menutup muka teru dengan Boneka Kelincinya yang besar, membuat teru tidak berkutik. . .

BRAAAAAKK

Hizaki : Huaaaaaaa. . .

Hizaki terjatuh dari duduknya yang menahan bonekanya yang tadi mendarat di muka teru. .

Teru : HIZAAAAKIII-SAMAAA GOMEEENN NEE tapi ini. . . .TIDAK BISA KU BIAR KAN. .HIAAAAAAATTTT. . . kau hampir membunuh ku tau. .

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Teru Memukul Hizaki dengan bantal nya.

Hizaki : beraninya kau memukul ku. . . awaaassss kau yaaaa. . .HIAAAAATTT

Mereka berkelahi saling memukul satu sama lain dengan bantal juga boneka besar. . . siapa yang kira-kira akan menang. . .

Mc : Di sisi kanan ada DOOONN TERUUU

Yuki : Ayo teru jangan sampai lengah, ingat pukul dagunya, dagunya kau ingat. .

Kata yuki sambil memijit-mijit pundak teru. Teru yang sedang duduk karena kecapean ala pemain KICK BOXING.

Mc : Di sisi kiri ada DOONN IZAKI

Hizaki : nama ku hizaki tau !

Kata hizaki kesal kepada mcnya.

Kamijo : ingat kelemahannya itu ada pada pipinya, Ingat serang pipinya, pipinya.

TENG TENG

Mc : Ya ronde ke 2 dimulai. .

Jasmine : HENTIIKKKAAAANNN

Teriak Jasmine tapi tetap tidak di hirau kan.

Jasmine : aaaaaahhh aku cape biar saja mereka berkelahi. Hmmmm kira-kira apa ya isinya. . . buka saja ahhhh. . . . hmmmm apa ini?

* * *

Kage-Chan : kira-kira mereka mau kemana ya? Bingung neee! Hmm es krim ku ini enak sekali MMM. .wahahaha habis sekali lahap!

Teru : kegeeeee-Chaaaaaaann. . .

Kage-Chan : 'waaaah Teruuu. . waaaaah pangeran berambut putih ku datang wohooo' ha~halooo Teruuu. .

Teru : ehehe. . kage kage. . kage-chan lagi apa sih? Kayaknya lagi sibuk!

Kage-Chan : 'waaah dia manis sekaliii' ti~tidak koookk. . aku tidak sibuk. . oh iya Teru kesini mau apa!

Teru : hmmm. . .ga ada apa-apa cuman mau kesini aja! hmm ga boleh yaaa?

Kage-Chan : waaahahaha tentu saja boleeeeh. . boleeh kookk dengan senang hati setiap hari pun ga apa-apa!

Teru : oh ya? Ahahaha, hmm kage itu!

Kage-Chan : adaaa apaaaa Teeeruuuu!

-menatap dengan mata berbunga-bunga-

Teru : hmmm ituuu. . ah. . .

-mengelap krim yang ada di mulut Kage-Chan dengan jarinya dan mejilatnya-

Teru : waah Vanilla. . . . waaah hahaha Kage-Chan muka mu lucu sekaliii. . hahaha. .aku suka pada mu Kage-Chan! Hahaha

-killing smile-

BLEESS

-hati Kage-Chan terpanah-

Kage-Chan : ma~matiii akuuuu!

PRAAAK

-Pingsan sambil mimisan-

Teru : kage? KAGEEEEEEE TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK. . . . IIIIHH JIJIIIIIIKKK. . . . . . . .TIDAAAAAAAK INGUSAAAAAAANN. . . WAAAAH KEPALANYA PITAAAAAKKK WAAAAA

Kage-Chan : . . . . . . . –Terkapar-

Teru : KEGEEEE!. . untuk kalian terimakasih ya, tunggu Chap selanjutnya desu! Hihihihi WAAAAA JIJIIIIIIKK TIDAAAK DARAHNYA MENGALIR SEPERTI AIR TERRJUUUUNN. . TIDAAAK BAJUUU KUUUU! WAAAAA


	4. eeh? bandung? 00

Kage-Chan : tanpa panjang lebar silahkan baca Fanficnya! Hoooam. .

Kamijo : kage bangun banguuuunn. .aku kan mau nyapa mereka! Kageeeee. .

Kage-Chan : adoooohhh kamiijooo jangan ganggu dong udah 3 hari 3 malam nih watashi ga bobo. . udah ah! Eeeh! Ngapai kau di kamar ku? WAAAAAAAAA!

-menutup tubuhnya pake selimut-

Kamijo : aah buat apa di tutup baju tidurnya, ga seksi juga! Apa lagi bodynya ga deeeeehh datar semua!

Kage-Chan : whaaat? Oh oh oh. . berani ya kau ngatain aku! Oh liat aja nanti karakter ente ane bikin jelek! eh begini-begini juga pemberian Tuhaan kita harus syukuriii. .

Kamijo : iya iya udah ya udah ceramahnya. . ayooo sekarangkan bagian ku!

Kage-Chan : ogah ah. . watashi mau tidur. .

Kamijo : tapi kan tapiiiiii!

Kage-Chan : hhhrrrrrrrr. . .

Kamijo : huaaaaa jahaaaaatt. Huaaaaaaaa Hizaaaakiiiiii. .kage-chan jahaaaaaaatt desssuuuuuu huaaaa. .

TAP TAP TAP TAP CKLEK BRAAK

Kage-Chan : ehehehe akhirnya pulang juga! Jangan dikira Kamijo itu walaupun tampilannya udah berumur tapi sifatnya itu lembuuuut seperti bayiii. . hehehehe. .Terimakasiih. .

-PRAAAK-

Kembali tidur

* * *

Diam-diam Jasmine membuka gulungan kertas kecil itu. Kamijo, Hizaki, Teru dan Yuki tidak meghiraukannya.

Jasmine : ini ? tunggu …

Jasmine tergesah-gesah membuka peta dunia milik Yuki.

Jasmine : Negara ini ada di sebelah mana ya? . . .hmmmmm. . . Waaahhhh ada-ada. . . Waaaahhhhh Negara apa Ini? Wahhh aku belum pernah kesini. .

Jasmine senang melihat negara yang ada di peta itu. Dan dia mengocok lagi kota mana yang akan mereka kunjungi.

PLOP

SREEK

Jasmine : wahhh. . .sepertinya bakalan ada pertualangan yang sangat menarik tentang liburan kita kali ini. . . .hahahahahaahhahaha. . . . HEIIII KALIAAANNN BERHENTI. . .

Kamijo : ayo RONDE KE 101

Jasmine : APAAAAA? 101 ? AAAAHHHHH

Jasmine yang sedang kesal pergi kearah gitar milik Hizaki dan memasang kan kabel gitar itu ke speaker yang ada di pinggir TV di kamar yang bisa menampung kira-kira 20 orang itu malahan lebih, Jasmine memasangkan penyumpal telinga miliknya dan. . .

Jasmine : hahahahahaha siap-siap kalian yang sudah tidak menghiraukan ku dari tadi. INI DIAAAAA

Kata jasmine dengan senyum liciknya.

Jasmine : AWAASSSS KALIAAAANNN. .

Hizaki, Teru, Kamijo, Yuki: HAAAAHHH?

kata mereka kaget dan. .

BRENG BRENG BRENG. . .PEWWWW PEWWWWW NGIIIIIKKKKKKKK

Hizaki : aaaaaaaaaaaa. . . . . TIIIIDAAAAKKK GITARRR KUUUUU. . .

Kata hizaki sambil menutup telinganya. .

Teru : waaaaahhh Jasmine You Pingin bisa main gitar ya? Wah wah wah segitunya. .

Kata Teru polos sambil menutup telinganya.

Kamijo : HEENTTIIIKAAAAAAAAAN

Kata Kamijo tidak tahan mendengan suara jeritan gitar hizaki yang bisa memecehkan gendang telinga itu. .

Yuki : Huaaaaaaa. . . aku sudah mengantuk. .

Kata yuki lelah. .

Kamijo : AKU MOHON HENTIKAAAANN

BRENNG. .

Jasmine : oke. . .

Jasmine mencabut kabel dari speaker dan mematikannya, dan membuka penyumpal telinganya.

Jasmine : ini dia liburan kita kali ini kita akan pergi kesini !

Hizaki, Yuki, Teru, Kamijo : haaaaahhh? INDONESIAAAA

Jasmine : IYA. Kita akan pergi ke Indonesia, dan kita akan pergi ke kota ini.

Jasmine menunjukkan kota yang ada di peta itu.

Teru : Kota apa itu ? Aku belum pernah dengar ?

Jasmine : ini Kota Bandung katanya kota ini selalu di sebut kota kembang, kembang adalah bunga berarti tempat itu penuh dengan bunga kali ya ?

Hizaki : masa sih ?

Jasmine : ya etahlah aku juga baru tau ada tempat seperti itu.

Kamijo : hmmmmm. . . . bandung ya? Semoga saja itu tempat yang menyenangkan, Oh iya kapan kita akan pergi ?

Yuki : kita akan pergi besok hari saja ? bagaimana?

Jasmine : tapi bagaimana dengan manager apa yang akan kita katakana kepada dia ?

Kamijo : kalau itu biar aku saja yang bilang bersama hizaki. .ya kan hizaki ?

Hizaki : baik. . .Ayo. .

Teru : berapa lama kita akan berlibur ?

Jasmine :1 tahun atau lebih bagaimana?

Semua personil melongo.

Kamijo, Yuki, Hizaki dan Teru : SETUJUUUU

Hizaki dan Kamijo pun pergi ke kamar nomor 400 tempat manager itu beristirahat.

TOK TOK TOK

Hizaki : MANAGER OJOUUU-CHAAAANNN

Kamijo : Ojou? Jooo Ojouuuuu. . .

Manager : Tungguu !

CKLEEKKK

Manager : wah. . . hizaki, kamijo ? ada apa kalian kesini ?

Kamijo : kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu !

Manager : oh ya?

Sedangkan mereka mengurus manager, di kamar 399 mereka sedang membicarakan rencana mereka nanti.

Teru : Jasmine you jasmine you. . . menurut mu bagaimana ya kota yang akan kita datangi kali ini?

Jasmine : entahlah teru mungkin saja tempatnya menyenangkan. . .HOAAAAMM aku mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya. Oyasumi

Jasmine you pun tidur dengan lelapnya meninggalkan yuki dan teru yang belum tidur.

Yuki : Oyasumi. Aku juga mau tidur dulu ya. . dadah teru. .Goood Byeee. .

Yuki juga pergi meninggalkan kamar dengan ceria. .

Teru : ah iya. . terus aku ngapain ya ? hhmmmm. . .

Teru mencoba untuk tidur dan menutup matanya. .

Teru : tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. . . aahhh bagaimana ini. . .

Teru terperanjat. .

Teru : jasmine youu. . aku tidak bisa tidur. . .

Teru mengeluh kepada jasmine. .

Jasmine : apa sih teru. .

Jasmine menjawab dengan malas. .

Teru : aku tidak bisa tidur. .

Keluh teru lagi. .

Jasmine : minum susu dulu gih. .

Jamine memberi saran. .

Teru : oke. .

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Teru berlari kearah dapur dan kembali lagi ke kasurnya sambil membawa segelas penuh susu. .

GLUK GLUK GLUK

Teru menghabiskan susunya

TRANG

Teru menyimpan gelas di meja yang ada di pinggir kasurnya. .

Teru : mana-mana mana? Aku tetap tidak bisa ti~

BRUKK

Teru pun tertidur dengan wajahnya yang polos. .

Jamine : kau sudah tidur teru ?

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Jasmine : hmmm sudah ternyata. .

BERSAMBUUNGG

* * *

Jasmine : hizaki kau buku apa aja tuh! Banyak sekali. .

Hizaki : iya. . ini buku panduan menjadi pria sejati!

Jasmine : pria sejati?

Hizaki : ho oh. . tuh lihat. .pria sejati itu selalu mencukur kumisnya. .kumis? yaah aku ga punya kumiiss. .aku tumbuhin dulu deh! Hahaha pake obat penumbuh rambut dalam sekejap ini! Original loh buatan Doraemon! Lalalala

Jasmine : ya ampun Hizaki sudah hentikan jangan baca lagi dan jangan pake baslem itu!

Hizaki : eeh! kenapa?

Jasmine : sini kan semua. .

SREAAK WHOOARR

-merebut buku semua buku dan obat Hizaki lalu membakarnya-

Hizaki : apa yang kau lakukan Jasmine?

Jasmine : udah deh jangan baca lagi ga cocok buat kamu!

Hizaki : tapi kan Jasmine aku ini pria!

Jasmine : iya tapi wajah mu itu yang tidak!

Hizaki : eeh! Tuh kan!

Jasmine : udah jangan!

Satu minggu kemudian!

Jasmine : Konichiwaaaa!

Kage, Kamijo, Yuki, Teru : Konichiiwaaaa Jasmiineee!

Jasmine : loh Hizaki kemana?

CKLEK BRAAK

Hizaki : maaf aku terlambat Hizaki datang. . hehehe bagaimana penampilan ku!

JRENG JRENG

Jasmine : hi~hizaakiii. .

Teru : Hizaki-Samaaa!

Kamijo : Hizaki-Chan ada apa dengan mu?

Yuki : wahahahaha. . .Hizakiiiii ka~kauuu. . .hahaha berjenggot dan dan ra~rambut muu! Wahahaha

Kage-Chan : benar-benar deh. . HIZAKI KAU JELEK SEKLAIIIII. .

Hizakii : eeeh?

Jasmine : Hizaki! ya ampun Hizaki kau ini kenapa? Muka brewokan rambut berantakan bau asem lagiii. . wuuhuuu. .

Hizaki : ehehe beberapa hari ini aku ikut lari marathon sama anak laki-laki di daerah ku kami berlari selama satu minggu tanpa mandi dan dandan. .whahahaha. .

Kage-Chan : hhmmm pantasss. . . Kamijoo. .

Kamijo : oke deh. . .

Hizaki : a~ada apa ini kenapa aku di pegangii?

-Hizaki di ikat di kursi-

Teru : kami akan membuat mu cantik kembali!hehe

Hizaki : jangan. . tidaaaaaak

10 jam kemudiaan. .

Kage-Chan : sudaah kah? Eheheh maaf ya aku tidak bantu masa aku harus mandiin Hizaki. . wooow apa yang terjadi bila aku ikuuut. . heheh

Hizaki : kagee-chaaaan!

-bersinar bagaikan orang yang lega keluar dari WC-

Kage-Chan : wooooh cantiiiknyaaaaaaaa. . .widiiih. . aku pun yang seorang wanita kalah! Ckckck

Kamijo : tentu saja diakan bidadari kamii. . hehehe

Yuki Teru : mweheheh benar itu. .

Jasmine : Hizaki lain kali kau jangan berbuat itu lagi ya! Kalau mau menjadi pria sejati ikutilah langkah-langkah yang benar. .

Hizaki : iya tapi kenapa aku di dangdanin kaya barbie gini?

Teru : ya itu siiihh. . ya. . gituuu. .

Hizaki : kalian iiiniiii!

Kage-Chan : mereka itu! Apa mereka punya kelainan mental ya? aah Sudahlah silahkan baca fanfic ini dan nikmati dengan pikirang kosong! Terimakasih! Revieew juga ya! *maksa* oh iya do blog saya udah sampe Chap 10 ==" yang mau langsung silahkan kunjungi blog saya .com yang follow nanti di follow back *promosi di dalam kesmpitan* jaa~ arigato -^^-


End file.
